Titanic
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: While Edward is away hunting, Alice left behind the movie 'Titanic' for Bella to watch. How long does it take for her to cry? Or does she? What does Edward think when Alice has a vision of Bella crying? One-shot. EB


A/N: All the parts Bella cries during the movie are when I start to shed tears. I usally don't cry during movies. The Titanic is the only one so far that can make me cry. To even set the mood, I listened to the song '_Titanic_' as I wrote this. I started crying...though, when I got tired of crying, I started listening to Harry Potter. I _don't_ cry while listening to that. I just hum along.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters nor do I own the movies _Becoming Jane_ and _Titanic_. If I did, I would have made Jane and Mr. Lefroy get together and Jack wouldn't have died.

--

It was a Friday afternoon and I was alone in the house. The sun, much to my dismay, decided to make its appearance known, therefore making it a _wonderful_ day for Edward to hunt.

I had awoken that morning without the arms of Edward around me. As I was getting dressed, I spotted a note on my dresser. The word, _Bella_, was written on the front in Edward's eloquent handwriting.

I opened it up and read,

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up this sunny morning. Alice had informed me a few days previous that the sun would be out today. As it is, my family and I are out hunting. I will be back in your arms Saturday night. Be safe for me. I don't dare think what kind of havoc you can cause while I'm not there. _

_As always, I love you._

_Edward_

As I was reading Edward's calligraphic handwriting, I felt a tear slid down my face. Even in a simple letter, he can make me feel loved.

School was over and I found myself cooking dinner for Charlie. As I was stirring the noodles, my mind kept wandering to Edward's return. I could feel his arms around me as if he was really there. My heart always ached when Edward had to leave even for the tiniest bit. I always feared he would never return and when he does, my heart burst in joy, relieved once again that Edward came back to me.

I looked at the ring, resting on my left hand. Edward's mother ring shined brightly as the sun from the window glistened upon it. In only a few more weeks would I be married to Edward. I still couldn't believe it. It seemed only yesterday that I had asked Jessica who those beautiful people were, sitting a couple tables away.

The sound of the buzzer going off, telling me the noodles were done, brought me out of my thoughts. I turned off the stove and brought the noodles over the sink, pouring the water out.

When Charlie opened the door, ten minutes later, I had just set his plate on the table. I smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Bells. Dinner smells good," he complimented as he sat down. The rest of dinner was silence which allowed my thoughts to go to Edward. In just a little over twenty-four hours, I would be in Edward's stone, cold, welcoming arms.

As I picked up Charlie's plate to take to the sink, he remembered something.

"Oh, Bells. I almost forgot." He pulled something out of his jacket. "One of the guys down at the station found this DVD at the store and thought of you. He knew you liked Jane Austin because I talk so much about you." I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. "He saw it and thought you might like it." The object he pulled out was a DVD. I got a glimpse at the front and read the title '_Becoming Jane'. _ He held it out for me. I took the DVD and looked it over. Apparently, it was about Jane Austin's love life. It seemed like a good movie.

"Thanks, dad. Your friend shouldn't have, though. I'll have to pay him back."

"Nonsense, Bells. He wanted too. So, are you going to invite Edward over and watch it?" It sounded like he hoped I wouldn't though. I sighed. A few weeks till the wedding and Charlie still holds a grudge. Will he ever get over it?

"Ch-dad. I already told you. Edward and his family are camping this weekend."

"Oh, right. You going to watch it tonight?" It sounded like there was a game on tonight that he really didn't want to miss.

"I'll wait till Edward gets back to watch it. Tell your friend at the station I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Bells." He left the room and moved into the living room where the T.V. was. He turned it on and instead of the game on, there was another show on.

"Why isn't the game on?!" Apparently, the game was a big one. To answer his question, the current show was interrupted by a reporter.

"For all of those you just tuned in, the schedule basketball game has been cancelled due to both teams has mysteriously gotten food poisoning. Do to the conditions of the team, the game has been cancelled and will reschedule next week. Thank you for watching ESPN."

"Darn it. That was the only thing good on T.V. Now I have nothing to do." He got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. "Maybe I could go over to see Billy." Not wanting to hear the conversation, I walked to my room. I was afraid that Jake would want to talk to me. I couldn't handle seeing him now.

I entered my room, DVD in hand, and saw there were a note and a box on my computer desk. I must have missed it while I was getting ready.

I picked up the note.

Bella,

While we are away and I saw that you had nothing to do, so I decided to give you this movie. Watch it! It's one of my favourite. If you don't, and I'll know, I'll dress you up with the brand new clothes I brought for a whole day.

You're favourite vampire,

Alice

I grabbed the present and opened it. The movie was _Titanic_. Now I have two movies to watch. I was bored and had nothing else to do, so I choose to watch _Becoming Jane _today since Charlie's game got cancelled then I would watch _Titanic_ tomorrow.

I walked back downstairs, catching myself on the last step. Charlie had retired to his room, disappointed about the game.

I turned on the TV, opened the case and placed the CD in the CD player and pressed play.

The movie was really good. I had already known that Jane Austin never married so I wasn't surprised when she broke it off with Lefroy but I was sad nonetheless. The music was happy and energetic. All in all, I was glad Charlie's friend gave me the DVD.

When the movie finished, it was past ten. I placed the CD back in the case, turned off the TV and headed up stairs to bed.

I knew when I woke up that Edward wouldn't be there but I was still sad. I had hoped he would have come back a day early.

I did my daily morning routines and worked on homework. When I finished an English essay and Trig homework, it was already noon. It was after I did some chores that I remember the movie that Alice had left for me. I finished putting the laundry away and decided to watch it.

_Titanic _started off good. It was about an old woman name Rose (I thought of Rosalie but the character in the movie paled in comparison) who was telling a story to a group of treasure hunters who were looking for a rare diamond.

When she began telling her story that was when the movie really began. As the movie went on, it was then I realised the ship had sank in the year 1912. Edward had been alive when the famous "unsinkable sink" sank. I giggled when I realised that Edward would have been eleven and tried to picture him at that age.

The first time I started crying in the movie was when Jack instructed Rose to close her eyes and climb the railing in front of the ship. She opened her eyes to the ocean. He held her hands out and when they starting kissing for the first time. (AN: I'm starting to cry just writing out the scene)The music playing was so sweet.

The movie went on and what got me blushing profoundly was when Jack drew Rose naked. I had wondered what it would be like if Edward drew me. The blood raised to my face instantly.

I thought I would have a seizer when the boat starting sinking and all the lights starting flashing. All the flickering was starting to give me a headache. The second time I starting crying was when Jack died. I cried for minutes over that scene. Tears flowed from my face to the couch. I had clamed done when Rose had tossed the diamond necklace over the ship. The same necklace the treasurer hunters were looking for. Then, what started the tears again was when Rose had died in her sleep and she was back on the ship and walking up the stairs to a waiting Jack. The same place Jack had first asked her to meet him those many years ago. I cried and cried. I was stilling crying when the title screen came up. Still crying, I was about to turn the movie off when I felt a pair of a familiar cold arms wrap around me. He was back.

I don't know what came over me but I wrapped my arms around him and cried in his shirt. He rubbed circles in my back as I cried. I was crying over something silly. I mean, it was a movie but I couldn't help it.

"Shh," Edward cooed. I calmed down at hearing his velvet voice. I sniffed and looked up at his face. He crooked smile appeared.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded, afraid my voice would crack.

"Might I ask what caused an angel to cry?"

"Alice gave me _Titanic _to watch and-" I started to explain but Edward placed a finger over my lips.

"Ah. No need to say anymore. I've seen the movie before."

"Might I ask why you're home a few hours early? Not that I don't mind." I snuggled into his chest again.

"Well, Alice had a vision that you were crying on the couch. Alice tried to talk me out of it saying you were fine but I wouldn't listen to her. I immediately ran home. I guess Alice knew why you were crying."

I didn't answer. I just breathed in his sweet scent.

A/N: Well, I cried twice while writing this. Please review!


End file.
